Heaven is a Halfpipe
by Katayanagi
Summary: Based on Life of Ryan. MK just moved to San Clemente, CA. Her best friend Nina comes for a visit and they meet Ryan Scheckler and Tony Panici. Ryan and MK plan to bring Tony and Nina together, Will they suceed? Or will their feelings get in the way?PlzR
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Melody**

I stood at the airport gate waiting for Tsarina, my best friend in the whole world. Impatiently I tucked a piece of brown hair behind my ear. Where was she? I scanned the passengers with my hazel eyes. Where the heck was she?

Finally I saw her. Her blonde hair was messy from the plane and her blue-grey eyes showed exhaustion. She wore her American Eagle capris and a white tank top. Her skin was extremely pale next to all the native Californians, but she still glowed.

I ran forward and hugged her. Of course, Tsarina is about 3 inches taller than me. She looked down at me. "Hey, did you shrink?" she joked.

I fake punched her arm. "No, you just grow every time you have a new crush." She laughed and picked up her one bag.

"We headin' out?" she asked, a big smile on her face.

"Oh yeah, and we're bringing Canada with us."

* * *

My name is Melody Keppel, but my friends call me MK. I'm 16 years old and starting grade 11 at a new school, in a new city, in a new country. That's right. I'm originally from Canada (That's _above _the Unites States.) and moving to San Clemente, California, was not on my list of things to do.

Tsarina Wynter, or Nina as she likes people to call her, is my best friend in the whole world, probably the universe too. We have been friends for 6 years. We lived near each other and went to the same school until my parents dropped the bomb: we were moving to San Clemente because of a job transfer. Sucks, hey?

I'm lucky though; Tsarina's parents are so chill. They're letting her stay for 3 months! That's summer vacation. I missed her so much and we have _a lot_ to catch up on.

* * *

"So what's it like living here?" Nina asked, unpacking her bag into the drawer I cleared for her.

"It sucks!" I vented, "I haven't started school yet so I know no people my age. The only teenager on this block who's spoken to me so far is this girl named Taylor, but she's like 17."

"Is she cool?"

"Yeah, and really nice. Actually she invited us to come chill with her and her friends this afternoon."

"And you said?"

"Yes, because I know you want to see Californian guys."

Nina sighed. "You know me too well." I giggled. Actually, I knew Nina was more interested in the ocean. _I'm_ the one interested in guys.

"That reminds me. They're skaters, so you're gonna have to dumb down a bit."

"You're so mean to the skaters! They could be smart!"

"I don't doubt that, Nina, but you're a frigging genius." She is, I swear. Nina is going to the top academic school in Canada. She literally will talk in gibberish if you let her. That's why I'm asking her to be a bit dumber.

"Yeah, I know. I'll try to be more in synch with my inner blonde."

I laughed. I missed Nina's sense of humour. She looked at the drawer full of her clothes.

"Um, Mel Mel?" I looked up shortly. Nina only used that nickname when she wanted something or she did something wrong.

"What?"

"I don't know what to wear!" Nina practically sobbed. I laughed; some people don't like Nina's dramatics, but I like them. They're just another quirk that makes her Nina.

* * *

We stood in front of a McDonald's, waiting for Taylor and her friends. Nina was wearing a black tank top with white booty shorts, and you could barely see the hot pink bikini she was wearing underneath. I was wearing a camo tank top with jean short shorts and underneath was my scarlet bikini. We were dressed for a fun day at the beach.

Nina stared out at the ocean while I applied sun block to my arms. Nina never wore sun screen. She hopes it will tan her skin. I personally am tanned enough. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a group heading towards us and I poked Nina.

"That's Taylor." I pointed at the only girl. She had long brown hair and was wearing a blue bikini with black shorts. A boy with curly hair and a nice smile had his arm around her waist.

As they came closer I felt my breath catch in my throat. The other two guys were gorgeous. One had skater hair and blue, blue eyes. He was extremely built. The other had dark hair and dark eyes and was also built. The third guy gave off a more flirtatious vibe, but I knew better than to go in for the bait.

"What's up, Taylor?" I asked when they arrived.

"Oh nothing much. Is this your friend?"

Nina brightened visibly. "Yeah, I'm Tsarina, but never call me that. It's Nina."

"Well this is Ryan, Tony, and Casey, my boyfriend."

"Sup?" Ryan nodded at us. Tony raised a hand.

"So what're we doing?" asked Taylor.

"I know this is kind of demanding, but I came from the land of ice and snow. Can we _please_ go in the water?" Nina suggested.

Tony smiled. "I'm down with that."

"Me too."

"It's cool."

"Sweet!" Nina punched a fist in the air. "Let's go in!" She rushed into the ocean, peeling off her tank top and shorts as she went. I groaned and picked it up after her.

Taylor laughed. "You're friend's really energetic."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"What're you apologizing for? It's totally hip."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Casey answered, "she seems really cool." I thanked God in my head. Usually people thought Nina was weird, but thankfully not today.

Ryan took off his shirt and turned around. I noticed the huge tattoo on his back that said 'Scheckler'.

"Oh my God. You're Ryan Scheckler?" came Nina's voice. Everyone looked up at her. She'd come out of no where.

"Yeah…" Ryan mumbled.

"You are so good! You totally deserved better than fourth at X games. You pulled some wicked awesome tricks. My 180s are pretty off though."

Ryan visibly relaxed. "You skate?"

"No," Nina laughed, "I can only do ramps, ollies, and 180s."

Tony laughed. "Doesn't really qualify as skating, now does it?"

Nina blushed a pretty shade of pink. I don't know if I mentioned this, but if I could I would make a lipstick line using Nina's blushes. They are just so pretty! "No, I guess not. Anyway, I totally want get in the ocean. It's calling my name."

Nina ran off again and jumped straight into the ocean. Tony ran after her, a huge smile on his lips.

"Oh man, Tony is, like, the most girl crazed guy I know," Casey moaned as he saw Tony hit the water.

"What're you talking about?" I asked.

"He's totally hitting on your friend," Ryan warned. We all turned to face the ocean. There was Nina in her hot pink bikini, her small waist encircled by Tony's toned arms.

"Oh no," Taylor murmured.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just keep an eye on your friend."

"What does that mean?"

The others began to head to the water. Quickly I stripped off my clothes and followed them. "Guys, what did she mean?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Tsarina**

The cool ocean water felt wonderful against my bare legs. I breathed in the smell of the ocean, and the familiar taste of salt was on my mouth. I lived for the ocean; it was as much a part of me as my heart. Than I felt warmth on my waist.

I looked down to see perfectly toned, evenly tanned arms wrapped around my waist. Heat rushed up my back like fire and I fought the urge to blush. I pulled away from the arms and turned to see myself staring into Tony's smiling face.

"What?" I asked, annoyed at the clever smirk on his face.

"You look so hot right now."

Great, now I was sure my face was the colour of lobster. Why did guys have to do stuff like that? Can't we just be friends first?

"Um, you too," I answered and saw Tony's grin grow. He leaned in towards me but thankfully the others arrived. I bounced over to MK.

"MK, do you know how to surf?"

I don't know what I said but it must have sparked some interest because all three boys looked up and said, "We'll teach you."

So they decided I should learn the basics of surfboarding. While we were learning MK had a little… accident. Poor MK. While we were trying to get our balance she fell and hit her head. Tony offered to take her back to shore, so Ryan, Casey, and Taylor continued to teach my so un-sporty self to surf.

While I lay on my board, waiting for a good wave, I saw Tony… talking to a bunch of fake blonde girls. Those are the ones I hate the most. If you don't have blonde hair naturally, forget it. You'll never look as good as the real thing. I should know; I'm naturally blonde.

I caught sight of a good wave and stood. I rode the wave for a bit, but I fell off at the first abnormality. When I sprung up for air the others were already back at shore. I swam the rest of the way. When I reached shore I unzipped the suit Taylor had leant me, and dragged the surfboard up the beach.

I plunked down beside MK. "What's up?"

MK pointed at Tony. He was now talking to two girls almost taller than him. They looked 20. "He has talked to like 30 girls in the past 15 minutes. I swear to god he always comes back with a new date to put in his planner."

"Really?"

Ryan laughed. "That's Tony for you. Why have one girl when you can have 30?"

Taylor punched his arm. "What the hell's wrong with one girl?"

Casey laughed and put an arm around her shoulder. "TB, you are 30 girls."

"So…Tony's a player?"

Ryan shook his head. "No, you've got it wrong. Tony just has a different lifestyle than us." Lifestyle my ass.

Finally Tony came back to sit with us. He plopped down next to me and sat so close I could feel his smooth skin against mine. I fought down the images that surged forward. They were mostly of me and Tony… and were definitely 14A. I moved away.

Tony frowned. I couldn't hear as the others talked and talked. I was so self-conscious about how close we were. While MK was answering some questions about Canada, I felt his hand on my back. It felt so nice there, so perfect. But then I thought of him with all those girls. I reached behind me and gently pushed at his hand. When the others were finally done, they all agreed to go to Ryan's house for dinner. Apparently his mom was making tacos.

As the others chatted away, Tony grabbed my hand and slowed us down enough so that we were out of ear shot.

"Tony, shouldn't we keep up with them?"

Tony laughed. "No. I know Ryan's house as well as I know my own." I looked around nervously. Tony was gorgeous.

His dark eyes smiled at me and his tanned skin beckoned me. His lips always formed this little half smile, as if he already knew the dirty thoughts you were thinking about him. Except I kept seeing him as the player I know he is.

Some of you may be thinking: hey, give the guy a break. He's hot.

Well, I had a bad experience in my past with players. I was seriously in love with my last ex. We'd met outside of school and he was so cute and kind. We'd go on dates and have so much fun. But then I heard the rumours. And then I learned the rumours were true. If it weren't for MK, I don't know how I would've had the will to even live.

Tony grabbed my waist and pulled me into him. "How about you have dinner with me tomorrow?"

"I-I don't know. I think MK and I are doing something."

"Oh, come on."

"Tony…" He cupped the back of my head and gently brought it towards his. Anger flared inside me.

"Tony!" I pushed him away.

"What the heck?" he asked, all playfulness out of his eyes.

"Tony, I heard about your so-called 'lifestyle', and I am not going to be just another ramp you skate on."

I turned my back to him and ran off to the speck that I could see was the rest of the group. I felt the tears stinging at the back of my eyes. That had brought up too many painful memories.

Maybe life by the ocean wouldn't be as fun as I thought.


End file.
